


where none shall mourn—

by heartbreakholmes



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: This is literally so self indulgent, but do i care?, not even a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 03:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14865329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartbreakholmes/pseuds/heartbreakholmes
Summary: and the brave will live forever.





	where none shall mourn—

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the gardens of the galaxy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the+gardens+of+the+galaxy).



Gamora opened her mouth to scream but found she could make no sound. 

The rock upon which the Titan she once called Father was standing loomed above her as she felt the wind tangle her hair and drag her down to solid ground. The seconds it took to fall felt like an eternity; longer than her lifetime, heavier than the abuse she had suffered, longer than the short years she had been granted with the Guardians. 

A heavy thud, a crack, a sudden dull ache that ceased before it could blossom into something more. The sky above her closed in as darkness swarmed her senses. And then— nothing. 

Nothing but… light. Light and a beautiful tree bearing red leaves.

Gamora squinted her eyes and instinctively slid a hand down her leg in search of a weapon. After finding nothing, fear set in and her features turned to fire. 

“Who’s there? Where am I?” She demanded an answer from the brightness, resisting the urge to curl into a ball and shield her eyes. Something inside her stirred, a familiar terror, terror of the stories that had been told to her in early childhood – those detailing the fate of any being who strayed from good into bad. And oh, how she had strayed. Not out of choice, perhaps, and not out of a desire to be wicked, but the dark history of murder, torture and trauma that haunted her every waking (and sleeping) moment was enough to act as a reminder of Hel and her one-way ticket to the darkest depths of it. 

Gamora straightened her spine, took a deep breath and willed it not to become a sob. 

“Is this _Hel_?” She whispered. “Of course... how could it be enough? Everyone the Guardians and I helped, trying to change, to hide the _stone_. I thought, _hoped_... but it could never be enough, could it?” 

Gamora wrapped her arms around herself and ducked her head, hiding tears from whatever lay ahead of her and wishing Peter was there to hold her hand. 

“Do not be afraid, child.” 

Gamora’s breath caught in her throat but she didn’t raise her head. 

“You are forgiven.” The voice was feminine, soft and calming. It almost reminded Gamora of her mother. 

“After all I've done?” 

“All is forgiven here, all wounds forgotten.” 

“ 'Here'? Where am I, if not Hel?” 

“I am Frigga and these,” she gestured towards the light behind her, “are the halls of Valhalla.” 

Gamora raised her head at this and found the most beautiful woman standing before her. Her hair sat in a thick braid over her shoulder and was woven with flowers that almost matched the golden fabric draped over her shoulders. Her face was kind, yet her sharp eyes spoke of unspeakable loss and pain. 

“Valhalla? But Valhalla is the resting place of heroes. The place of Gods, of Asgardians. I am clearly not Asgardian.” 

“That may be. But these are also the great halls where none shall mourn and the brave will live forever. And you have been so very brave, and you have done enough mourning. You are lost, your home planet taken from you, and your inner strength used against you. Valhalla is a place for those who have no place.” The goddess smiled, the skin around her eyes crinkling as she did so, and laughed softly. “I give you my blessing. This can be home if you wish it to be.” 

“But I made a home. My family... Nebula and Groot, Rocket, Drax, Peter, oh God, _Peter_ -” 

“Let your tears fall, Gamora. I know it will be hard, but you are strong. They will join you in our halls one day and your hearts will no longer know sorrow. I… when I first awoke here I felt as if part of my very spirit had been lost.” Her eyes darkened as she spoke, and her voice wavered. “I left two sons back on Asgard, very different from one another, but both held equal place in my heart. I held on, even though it hurt. Held on and waited.” Frigga's voice trailed off as she remembered how her youngest son had come to her that very morning, eyes sparkling with tears, and collapsed into her arms, sobbing and wanting to be held close as if he were still a small boy. 

Frigga sniffed and stepped forward. Gamora dropped her arms, trying to hide the shake in her hands. 

“You will heal in time and I will help you do it. No one should endure as you have.” 

Gamora shook her head slowly. “I don't know how I can thank or repay you.” 

As Frigga held her gaze, Gamora felt love radiate from her. It was like the glow of the sun, the tenderness of a mother, the unbridled trust of a child. It was acceptance and respect, forgiveness and promise, and Gamora blinked back tears as she wondered if the Guardians had seen those things in her eyes when she looked at them. She hoped they had. 

“Come with me,” Frigga said as she reached for Gamora’s hand. “Come with me and that shall be enough.” 

She kept Gamora’s fingers entwined tightly with her own as she led her towards the golden light, past the gleaming tree, past sorrow, mourning and inhibitions, into the salvation of Valhalla.

**Author's Note:**

> it's canon now, i make the rules


End file.
